


Not the day I was expecting

by Hollerfield_Osterland



Series: I'm Sorry [1]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Arguing, Cute, Dorks in Love, Fluffy, Haz is not happy, M/M, Tom realises he loves Haz so much more, Trips over, run in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollerfield_Osterland/pseuds/Hollerfield_Osterland
Summary: It was a pretty normal day for Harrison and Tom, minus all the arguing…. Or so they thought.WARNING; Just letting you know, this is completely fictional, none of this is real. ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE AS WELL.
Relationships: Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield
Series: I'm Sorry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742740
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Not the day I was expecting

The day started off bucketing down with rain it was cold, wet, grey and gross. Not exactly the prettiest day out but for Tom and Haz as long as they were together nothing mattered. On days like this Tom loved to sit on the couch cuddling his boyfriend, but Haz had other ideas, he was the more “productive” one of the relationship and always wanted to be doing things. Don’t get me wrong he loved sitting and cuddling his boyfriend but he liked to get things done. It all started like this. 

Toms POV:  
“Haz just stay inside, it’s so wet how can you possibly want to go out for a run” I say  
“No Tom I’m not going to be gone for that long just calm down” He says back raising his voice, god I hate it when he does this.  
“Don’t tell me to calm down ok” I shout back at him, lately our small arguments have been escalating to this; us just shouting back and forth and then eventually one of us would apologise.  
“Right well fine then I’m going out” Harrison shouts back at me  
“Do whatever you like for all I care” I say sighing.  
“I don’t need your permission Thomas, you aren’t my mother” he shouts.  
I flinch at him using my full name and sigh  
“Go Haz, just go ok” I yell back. He leaves and slams the door shut behind him.  
I put my head in my hands and groan, why does It always have to end like this.  
I sit on the couch thinking about how I should have just let him go,  
“It wouldn’t have ended like this if I hadn’t said anything” I say outloud talking to Tessa. 

Harrison’s POV:  
God he’s so annoying sometimes, he’s not my mother so why does he treat me like a baby, what does he want? To wrap me up in cotton wool. Uh! I run faster letting the rain and wind whip past me. The water splashing as I take one step and then the next. It’s slippery but I don’t care, I’m simply running out of pure anger and annoyance.  
The rain begins to pour harder and it burns as it lands on my face. I angrily wipe away the mix of rain and tears. I could hardly see where I was going my vision blurred with tears. Horrible thoughts running through my mind; Has he stopped loving me? Have I stopped loving him? Maybe he’s seeing someone else and now he wants to get rid of me? I didn’t even notice the person I accidentally ran into and as I turned to say sorry I didn’t notice the step and then It all turned to custard. 

Tom’s POV:  
Oh my, now I’m starting to panic, Haz has been gone for way too long. Maybe he’s with someone else or maybe he doesn’t want to see me anymore. Whatever it was it my making my hands shake with worry. I heard sirens drive past loudly, that didn’t exactly help. Suddenly my phone rang and I jumped as I got a fright.  
With my shaking hands I gingerly picked up the phone.  
“Hello, Tom Holland Speaking” I say into the phone.  
“Hey there, you need to come to the hospital right away, your friend Harrison has fallen and he is unconscious, you were the person in his emergency contacts” Comes the voice. I almost dropped the phone, and of course no one knew we were together which is why she said “friend.”  
“Y-yup I’ll be there.” I reply before hanging up.  
“Stay here you two” I say to Monty and Tessa who both jumped up when I got up.  
I grab a jacket and prayed no one will try to bother me, I’m not in the mood. Oh poor Haz, what have I done, this is all my fault!  
I drive as quickly as I could to get there and then when I got there I rushed over to reception.  
“Can I please see Harrison Osterfield” I gasp.  
“He doesn’t want to see anyone” She replied.  
“No please” I say trying to suppress tears.  
“You called me, please can I see him” I try again.  
“She shook her head then she looked up again, “omg your Tom Holland”  
At that point I wanted to curl up and just cry.  
“I just want to see my boyfriend” I mutter under my breath. Tears pooling at the bottom of my eyes.  
“Yes yes alright” She said.  
I looked up in surprise “oh thank you so much” I said gasping with relief.  
She took me up in the lift, and the whole time I fiddled with my hands.  
She lead me through to his room, there he was, my poor darling Harrison.  
He had a huge black eye and blood stains that were being cleaned on the side of his head, but my darling Haz still looked beautiful to me anyway.  
I slowly walked over to my unconscious boyfriend and knelt down beside him taking his hand in my own and lacing my fingers through his. Fighting back tears.  
“He’s probably going to wake up in the next 3-4 hours, if you are staying that long” one of the medics said. I nodded.  
The rest of the doctors finished with him and then they left and as soon as they did, I burst into tears.  
“Oh Haz, what have I done” I say crying.  
I stayed there holding his hand hoping he would wake up soon so I could see his beautiful ice blue eyes with all the aquamarine flowing through.  
I kept telling him how sorry I was and that I promise I’ll never do that again.  
After what seemed like an eternity one of the nurses came back to check up on him and then she left so I continued to talk to haz.  
“Haz, I don’t think you realise how sorry I am, there past few hours made me realise that Haz I can’t risk loosing you because I love you far too much for that, and It was sad that this had to happen to really make me realise I don’t want to spend my life with anyone except you”  
“I love you so much Haz and I will continue to love you, because that is my purpose, I’m so lucky to have you and I never ever want to let you go” I say quietly  
“Then I won’t go anywhere” comes a soft voice, my boyfriends beautiful voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I add a part two where Tom helps Haz through re-hab?


End file.
